Words We Speak
by Girl-Can't-Help-It
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is just a little ficlet about a teenaged Sam losing his virginity. Kinda fluffy,not overly graphic. Sam/OC. No slash!


**Author's Notes: Okay, this is just a little one shot fic about how Sam lost his virginity. This came to me the other night when some friends and I were discussing our first times. It's not overly graphic, but a little bit, so yeah, you've been warned. Oh, and no slash.**

_

* * *

_

_This can't be the real world now_

_I don't believe it_

_When I can't see the truth_

_Welcome to the real world now_

_-The All American Rejects_

* * *

****

November 1998- Arcadia Valley Missouri-

"Do you know Brooke Lawson, Sammy?"

Sam Winchester looked up from his Earth Science text book at his older brother. "What?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do. You. Know. Brooke. Lawson."

"Yeah, I know her." Sam pushed some of his shaggy hair from his face. "Why?"

"Got a date with her sister Brandi tonight." Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam smiled and shook his head. His big brother, the eternal teenager. Granted, Dean was nineteen, but wasn't it time he grew up and stopped dicking around?

"So why did you want to know if I knew Brooke?" Sam asked, picking his text book up again.

"Well, their parent's are out of town, and Brandi doesn't like to leave her sister alone."

"What's this got to do with me?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I kinda told Brandi you'd stay with Brooke."

"Dean!" Sam sat up. "I cannot hang out with Brooke Lawson!"

"Why not?"

"We don't exactly run in the same circle, you know?" Sam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean ran his fingers through his hair. Why did Sam have to make everything so freakin' difficult?

"She was a Sophmore Homcoming Maiden. I'm a freakin' Mathlete. 'Nuff said." Sam shook his head. "There's no way I'm spending the night being ignored by her while you're out getting it on. No. Way."

**TWO HOURS LATER-**

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this!" Sam said as they pulled up in front of the Lawson home.

"Dude, chill." Dean said. "You just hang out with Brooke, make sure no one messes with her and I'll be back for you in the morning."

"Whatever." Sam climbed out of the car as Brandi ran out to climb in.

She was a tall, leg legged girl, with light blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. You're typical small town Barbie. Her sister was just a smaller version. Speaking of Brooke, she was waiting by the door to let him in.

"Hey." She said, not looking at him.

"Hi."

"Look, just because my sister thinks that I need a protecter, doesn't mean we're friends." She snapped, shutting the door behind him. "So, don't think you can like, talk to me, okay?"

Sam looked at her, channeling his inner Dean. "Why would I want to talk to a stuck up, rich bitch snob like you?" He said, stalking past her.

She gaped at him. "What did you say to me?"

He turned around. "You heard me. Let's just get one thing straight here, Brooke. I'm only here as a favor to my big brother. You think I _want_ to spend my night with you? As if."

Twenty minutes passed. They hadn't spoken to each other since their encounter in the hall. He was still working on his science paper and she was watching The Real World on tv.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What?" He looked over at her.

"I said, I'm sorry." She sighed, twirling some of her blonde hair around her finger. "If we're stuck here all night together, we should at least make the best of it, right?"

"I guess."

"Besides, I can't go all night and not speak." She smiled. "It goes against my genetic code."

He smiled back.

"So... you wanna order a pizza or something?"

When the pizza arrived, they dug in, watching a movie from the Lawson's extensive collection. It was Sixteen Candles, which Sam had never seen.

"I can't believe you've never seen this!" Brooke said, cheese hanging off her chin.

"You have some cheese." Sam told her, reaching over to brush it away.

"Graceful, Brooke." She said. "So, where's your parents?"

"Uh, well, my mom passed away when I was a baby." He told her, looking down. "And my dad's out of town. We move around a lot."

"That sucks." She said, taking a drink of her Coke. "I've lived in this house my entire life."

"You're lucky." Sam told her. "I would give anything if we could settle down somewhere."

"Why don't you?"

"My dad's looking for something." He answered.

"What's that?"

Sam realized he may have said to much. "I'm not sure yet. So, uh, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

She smiled. "No. I used to go out with Craig Montgomery, but that's over."

"He's in my English class." Sam said. "He's a tool."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. What about you? You seeing anyone?"

He shook his head. "No. I mean, there was this girl, Hannah, in the last place we lived. We made out." He said.

"Is that all you did?" Brooke teased.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"Are you a vigin, Sam?" She asked.

Sam felt his cheeks turning red. "Yeah." He answered defensivly. "Are you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I mean, Craig tried, but I wasn't ready." She stared at the tv for a few minutes. "I think I'm ready now, though. If someone, you know, wanted to do it with me."

Sam stared at her. Was she asking him...no, she couldn't be! Why would a girl like _that_ want to lose it to a guy like _him_? She could have her pick of any guy at school, for Christ sake, she didn't want to have sex with a Mathlete!

"Let's watch another movie." She said, getting up. "How about this?" She held up a movie, Body Heat.

"I guess." He said.

About halfway through the film, he couldn't stand it anymore. There was so much sex in this movie, too much. Why would she put something like this on if she didn't want to...you know? And why did she keep rubbing her hands up and down her legs like that and scooting closer to him?

"Brooke?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said. Her voice sounded kind of husky. The room was dark, except for the light of the tv.

"Can I kiss you?" Sam couldn't believe his nerve.

"Yeah." She smiled and they kissed, slowly at first, but then with more heat and passion than he had known.

She laid back on the couch, pulling Sam on top of her. As his tongue moved around the inside of her mouth, his hands began to wander too.

"Is this all right?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I like it."

They stayed like that for nearly an hour, first with just kissing and light touching, but it soon turned into some seriously heaving petting.

"Let's go upstairs." She whispered.

"Okay." Sam said. He couldn't believe his luck! Ha! Wait till Dean hears about this!

Brooke showed him her room. "You can wait in my bed." She told him. "I'll be back in a minute."

He sat on her pink bedspread, looking around at all the NSYNC and 98 Degree's posters till she returned.

"Where did you go?"

She held up a small, square wrapper. "To Brandi's room to get this."

That's when Sam realized she was holding a condom. He thought his heart was going to stop as she slowly pulled off her clothes. This was the first time he had seen a naked girl. Well, he had seen them on tv, but that didn't count.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" She asked, unhooking her bra.

"Uh, yeah." With trembling hands, he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall, then pulled his shirt over his head. He lay back on the bed and she climbed in beside him. They started to kiss again. A few minutes later, she looked at him.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"More than you know." He answered. She handed him the condom and, trying to remember what Dean had told him, he opened it and slid it on. Okay, it felt weird.

"Uh, do you wanna be on top?" She asked nervously.

"I guess." He slid between her legs, trying to think of every dirty movie Dean had made him watch. What did he do now? He pushed himself into her. "Does that hurt?"

"A little." She said. "But don't stop."

Little by little, the two of them figured out what they were supposed to do. It didn't take very long.

Afterward, they laid together in silence for a few minutes, then she turned on the tv. It was on the History channel, a documentary of Moses parting the Red Sea.

"HA!" Brooke howled with laughter. "You parted my red sea!"

He rolled her up in a blanket. "And now I'm going to leave you here, as a sacrifice to the Holy Lands!" He said.

She giggled, then went downstairs and brought up the rest of the pizza. The ate it all, and he parted her red sea again. Then they went to sleep.

The next morning, on the ride back to the motel, Dean chattered on and on about how hot Brandi was.

"Well, at least one of us is getting laid around here." Dean kidded.

Sam smiled. "Or maybe two of us are." He said, looking out the window.

Dean slammed on the brakes, nearly throwing Sam into the dashboard. "_WHAT?!_ You and Brooke...? You did it!?"

Sam grinned. "Twice."

Dean clapped his younger brother on the back. "Way to go, Sammy!"

A few days later, their dad returned, ready to move on somewhere else. Sam watched out the back window of the Impala as Arcadia Valley disappeared from view, and he knew that he would always remember Brooke Lawson and his first time.


End file.
